Sonic and Amnesia
by Clouds of flames
Summary: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Elisabeth Elisabeth is my O.c Gets sucked into Amnesia Justine and run into Shadow on they're way to escape the game One-shot.


Sonic was playing a computer game called Justine Amnesia, The game will give me nightmares in my opinion, but I watched him play anyways. But suddonly a link poped up and iteruped the game.

"Hmm?, new version thats cool! Hey Elizabeth, wanna see what this one is?"

"It's anouther anmesia game I know."

"Well I'm playing it." He clicked the link but the screen went black. "What! This sucks."

"Yeah it does, it probroly messed up my computer, I'm gonna see what Tails and Knuckles are doing." I walk out of the room and see Tails and Knuckles playing some board game "Tails I think my computer is messed up can you help?"

"Huh? Oh sure." he got up and followed me back to where my computer was, the computer screen was now flashing various colors.

"...What happend?" I asked stareing at the screen.

"I dunno I dident press anything."

"I'll see if I can fix it" Tails walks to the computer to try and fix it but before he can even try to fix it some thing weird happend and sucked everyone inculding Knuckles into the game.

We woke up in a room with a lantern hanging from a rope and a phonograph in the corner of the room."Where are we?"

Tails just stared at the room looking frightend he was wispering to himself but I couldent make out what he was saying.

Sonic ansered my question "Amnesia."

I sat there then I remeberd this room looks exactly like the one you begin in the game. "Oh crud, I don't wanna be in a horror game for adults I'm only eleven!"

Sonic just stared at me for a second. "Okay, lets diceide witch difficulty we are gonna do, easy or hard?"

"Easy!"

"Hard."

"Easy."

Sonic frowend. "So me and Knuckles want to do hard but you two wanna do easy? Mabey this will change your mind, for easy you have to kill prisoners."

" Sonic they are pixels, I'm sticking with easy!"

"I prefer easy...As long as it's pixels."

"Fine have it your way, We do easy first if we die then we do hard!"

"...Sounds fine to me."

"Yeah its fine."

"Okay then!" Sonic walks to the phonograph and plays it, after it finishes he grabs the latern and the door opens.

" I'm so gonna die."

"You don't know we might beat the game but remeber if you die you have to start all over again.

"All over! You gotta be kidding me." We avirve at a door and Sonic opens it and shoves us into a hideing spot.

"Wha-" Sonic quickly puts a gloved hand over my mouth and points to a monster thats walking by. I realize that I could have just ruined the chance of doing easy mode. After the monster is gone we run through the door and into anouther room, Sonic closes the door just in case it comes back.

"Who's there?" The voice sounded like Shadow's voice, I walk to the cell and to my surprise it is Shadow. "Shadow!"

Sonic looks at me and walks to the cell. "Hey Shad how did you get here?"

"Shut it faker!" Shadow's head was coverd in bandages so he couldent see us but he can oviously hear us.

"Sonic do you still have your super speed?"

Sonic speeds to one side of the room and back. "Yup."

"Good that means I have my powers...Your gonna have to go back and get the broken ladder."

"Yes! Hard mode!" He leaves the room closeing the door behind him and goes and grabs the ladder.

I use my powers and teleport into the cell and I free Shadow and he removes the bandages from his head then I teleport both of us out of the cell. The door opens and Sonic runs in with the ladder and starts to stack things to the loft. Tails quickly closes the door so the monster can't get in. Sonic opens the ceiling door and places the ladder and climbs it, the rest of us follow Sonic in and after walking some we enter anouther room with statues that really creeped me out.

"Okay lets split up and go into each room to grab the slides,notes, and Tinder boxes." Sonic runs into a room before we can say anything then we split up to find all the ,notes, and tinder boxes, After we got everything we met back up where we started and entered a room with two things to put the slides in and a leaver. We place the slides that we chose and pulled the leaver and could hear someone saying. "No please have mercy!"

I tilt my head at this and I use my powers to see who it is, its just the same guy in the real game. I pull the leaver again until a passage opens in a area. We walk out of the room and into the library and theres a passage now we walk through it listen to the phonograph then we headed to the room Sonic called the potato room we crouched and made our way to where the dungeon is. We listen to the phonograph, We go through the water open and enter the door go thourgh a door on the right we enter a room with a bunch of boxes, I grab the lever and a note hidden under a box and I look at Sonic.

"We are gonna have to run, fast" Sonic says when I look at him.

I havent seen anything else execpt to where we are now "Why?"

"You will see." We exit into the main watery room then Sonic runs at a pace we can keep up with while Shadow bolts in frount of everyone

I place the lever where it belongs quickly pulled it and the door opend we all ran through the door Tails closed the door with the lever on the left Knuckles grabed the large gear. We quickly ran back out the door and into the door on the oppisate side of the corridor, Knuckles placed the gear where it goes,We bolt to the lever and Shadow pulls it as we exit the room Tails closes the door after we exit it and we head toward the right area of the room, Theres a man in a cell and a spinable wheel, Sonic spins the wheel while Shadow spins a wheel on the north side of the room like a madman oviously wanting to get the heck out of this place, a door opens and we quickly run through not dareing to look back and we enter the crypt.

"Now what?"

Sonic walks to a phonograph we listen to it, then Sonic walks to a grave and grabs a note and touches the grave stone and dashes to a angle statue and touches it also, we follow Sonic to anouther phonograph and we listen to it, then we head through the door, We walk through some long corradors and then enter a room that looked like it would crush us so none of us dared to go any further, but then we blacked out the game must have made us do so, We wake back up and walk to the door cause the walls have receeded we go through the door, We walk to a gear wall and walk through anouther door and we walk upstairs and suddenly everything becomes a blur then every thing goes black. We wake back up near the computer and Sonic was the first to stand.

"That was a nice adventure wasent it?"

"I hated every second of it I'm gonna have nightmares for weeks!"

Shadow says nothing and leaves

"I kinda agree with Elizabeth." Tails says

"It was fun." Knuckles says while walking back to the liveing room "Hey Tails are we gonna finish the game or what?"

Tails just stares in Knuckles direction like he's crazy "No thanks I want to go home, bye guys.

"Bye Tails." Me and Sonic both say to Tails

"How do you think Shadow got in the game and in the cell?"

"I dunno."

"Oh."

* * *

Long one shot. What do ya think no mean comments please!


End file.
